A Human World
by The Lady Elizabeth
Summary: Three Jellicle cats find themselves fumbling through life as humans after an untimely spell sends them reeling into the world of humans. This is my oldest fan fiction, my baby. Please do me the honor of reviewing.
1. The Battle

**A HUMAN WORLD  
**by Medianoche  
(aka The Lady Elizabeth)

**PART 1: CHANGED  
Chapter One: The Battle**

Battle waged in the junkyard that fateful night. It was not your typical battle of Peke and Pollicle dogs, but that of two groups of cats. The Jellicles and a tightly knit band of strays led by the Jellicles' most hated enemy. The Hidden Paw himself directed his hench-cats into a battle that would be spoken of for many years to come.

Macavity was in the junkyard.

At that moment, Macavity was fighting his own, personal enemy. Munkustrap, a strong, gray tabby, was growing more exhausted by the minute, was letting more and more blows past him. Any onlooker could see that Macavity was at an advantage, and would win if help didn't come soon.

With a strong backhand, Macavity struck Munkustrap across the head. Dazed and injured, the tabby staggered back. He tried to steady himself, but Macavity kicked him firmly in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Munkustrap groaned as the air was knocked out of his lungs and his ribs and the backs of his legs slammed hard against the packed dirt. Macavity stood over Munkustrap, a contemptuous look on his face.

"Get up, _Jellicle_," he hissed. "Fight like a tom!"

Munkustrap shook his head to clear it and stumbled to his feet. Around him, individual fights had ceased and their participants had turned to watch _them_. Jellylorum, who was rounding up the last of the kittens to be protected along with Skimbleshanks and Bombalurina, was holding onto one of the younger kitten's paws. The tabby tom made it a point to learn the names of every single new Jellicle, born or brought into the tribe. This little kitten's name was Jemima. Her eyes were wet with tears and her mouth was working, as though she were yelling or screaming at Macavity himself. Munkustrap stared harder and the kitten's head was quick to turn to his direction.

_Be brave_, he thought as hard he possibly could, knowing that she couldn't hear him. She nodded sagely anyways and allowed Jellylorum to catch up her under the armpits and lift her into the tire. A swish of her tail and Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks were quick to follow the kittens into the deep, safer bunker. Bombalurina waited outside, her claws unsheathed and ready to draw blood.

A thick and heavy silence settled over the junkyard as the screams of the kittens vanished and all that was left were the painful thudding sounds of flesh striking flesh. Very soon after that, even that noise stopped and all that could be heard were Munkustrap's gasping breaths and the deep and distant sound of a kitten crying. Macavity narrowed his eyes and began to circle the tabby, the tip of his tail twitching dangerously. It was a scarlet snake closing in on its prey.

"_C'mon, Munkustrap_," he growled.

Munkustrap crouched into an attack position. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mate, his beautiful Demeter, looking on in horror. She was hunched over; arms crossed over her chest, with nobody near her to soothe her. You just couldn't afford to soothe someone in battle. That could end up killing each of you.

Munkustrap watched Demeter's small frame heave with sobs of absolute terror and fury, though it was clear that the terror had won out. She was quiet in her sobs; Macavity had taught her that. Suddenly, her eyes snapped towards his face and he could see the pain wracking through her body as it never had done before. Munkustrap felt something inside of him stretch too far and crack; perhaps a last shred of gentlemanly decency on the battlefield.

With a snarl, he lunged at the Hidden Paw. There was a flurry of red and black and silvery-gray before Munkustrap crashed once more to the ground, Macavity standing over with him with bloody claws out. The tabby hit the ground hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of him again and he sucked in breaths like a drowning cat. Demeter's voice, carried by the wind to his ears, moaned in agony and Munkustrap knew perfectly well why.

_It's hopeless_, he thought. _I'm just too __tired__._

He felt Macavity move closer and hook a paw under his stomach. Munkustrap flipped onto his back with no resistance and stared as firmly as he could as Macavity knelt down beside him. The scarlet feline wore an almost sympathetic look as he rested those long, bloody claws on the flesh of Munkustrap's neck.

"You're pathetic, Munkustrap. Why do you want to fight for these people? They only love you because you protect them," he practically purred.

"It's better than what your people 'love' you for," Munkustrap snarled in return. Macavity nodded, sugarsweet, and tented his fingers together, elbows resting on his knees.

"And _after_ I kill you, I'll keep your pretty little Demeter as my own little play toy." Munkustrap only looked away. "She does scream so wonderfully. I should know, right? I've played with her before."

"Shut up," Munkustrap replied evenly, knowing that there was no use in rising to Macavity's bait. Even though everything he was saying was likely to be true, he had to pretend that Macavity's bravado was nothing but a fancy smoke screen.

Macavity nodded once more. "I figured you'd say that, so here's my best offer: I'm going to offer a complete scholarship to your prettiest little queen kitten. I'll have her speaking like an upper class housecat, but able to satisfying even the most insatiable, such as myself." Munkustrap's eyes narrowed. "I think the girl I'm thinking of is named Jemima."

_"You son of a bitch!" _

"Finally, there's my outburst," Macavity said. He raised his paw to club Munkustrap over the head. He was finally going to end the gray tabby's life, once and for all.

"_STOP!_"

Macavity's paw froze in midair and he looked up. Mistoffelees stood several paces away, his paws glowing a brilliant blue. The much younger tom glared at Macavity threateningly and Macavity couldn't help but laugh.

_This is typical_, he thought. _Of course the magician would want to try and save the day. He always likes to play hero. Well, that's your __first__ mistake._

"What're you going to do if I _don't?_" Macavity taunted. He flicked his tail, giving a hidden signal to his own, private weapon.

"Something you won't like," Mistoffelees replied, shifting his weight uneasily. Macavity was supposed to be looking scared right now, not arrogant. Everyone, Jellicle and stray, knew that Mistoffelees's powers were growing immensely.

Macavity rolled his eyes. _Ah_, he thought. _A poet: a real Wordsworth with language. _Waiting for the right moment, Macavity slowly backed away. He watched in amusement as Demeter rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Munkustrap. The golden queen began to nuzzle and lick at the tabby's head, occasionally shooting Macavity looks of pure rage and terror. Macavity smiled. It _would_ be nice to have her to play with once again. Her screams had been the sweetest and she had been a virgin when he had first taken her. It's hard to let go of something as perfect as that, Macavity knew.

"Leave now or I'll do something we'll _both_ regret," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"Now, _why_ do I doubt that?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap got to his feet, Demeter clinging desperately to him. He tossed his head back.

"You're outnumbered, Macavity," Munkustrap said.

Beginning to get annoyed, Macavity clapped his paws together. There was only so much he could take from this sniveling ball of fur. He noted, with satisfaction, that Demeter's eyes grew larger when a small, black tom slipped up beside Macavity. The Hidden Paw glanced at him quickly then returned his gaze to the female Jellicle in front of him. He extended one long, razor sharp claw towards her. Demeter moved, as though in a sudden trance, towards him.

Munkustrap snatched Demeter out of Macavity's reach at the last moment and Coricopat and Tantomile, the resident physic twins, healers, and natural magicians, were between the now heavily sobbing Demeter and the gloating Macavity.

"Leave her alone," Coricopat said softly so only Macavity could hear.

Tantomile nodded, the tips of her fingers glowing a swirling mixture of gold and green. "There are more 'magicians' here than just those who can make sparkles in the air and recover lost cats." Macavity felt himself somewhat turned on when she smiled slightly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Fireworks are nice, we're the ones who can raise the tide, shake the earth, melt the earth, and blow away everything you hold precious."

"Note taken, my darling."

Coricopat hissed and reclaimed his sister. Macavity watched as the two slunk back to their place with Alonzo then shook his head. _Imagine__! __Them__ threatening __me__! _He threw out his hands and looked Mistoffelees straight in the eyes. The small tom flinched, but stood his ground.

"Let me introduce you to Merle, my dear Jellicles," he said. Mistoffelees looked a little nervous.

A small, black cat was hustled out in front of him. It looked as though he had been being held in place by his upper arms because he began to rub them with an annoyed look on his face. He was easily thinner and shorter than Mistoffelees despite striking similarities to the older tom, including having that smudge mark on his knee, which meant it looked like he was perpetually dirty from playing in the dust. Munkustrap figured that he might not even be considered a tom; Merle appeared to still be a kitten. Although he obviously had Macavity's confidence in him, he looked a little scared to even be in the junkyard. He twisted his paws nervously in front of him.

"You're going to have a _kitten_ defend you, Macavity?" Munkustrap scoffed. His voice was weak now from weeping along with his heartbroken, stricken mate. "What could _he_ possibly do to us?"

Macavity gently pushed the tiny cat in front of him. Merle blinked nervously then met Mistoffelees' eyes. To the Jellicle magician's astonishment, they were the exact shade of his own. He wanted to call a time out so that he could study this child and determine if he were some kind of close, but lost blood kin. Merle dropped his eyes to the ground before Mistoffelees could rattle off a single of the hundreds of questions racing through his head. Macavity clapped Merle hard on the back and the little tom stumbled. This was the first time that Mistoffelees wanted to scream at Macavity to lay off one of his own agents.

"Go ahead, Merle. Show them what you can do."

Before anyone could move or react, Merle shot out his paws in front of him. A brilliant red light shot out of his paws and struck Mistoffelees square in the chest. Shocked, the magician was thrown off his feet and he crashed to the ground. He desperately began to gather his magic.

Merle turned to Munkustrap and Demeter. He flicked his wrist towards where the older magician was climbing back to his feet, a haze of blue surrounding him. Demeter got the hint easily enough and used every bit of her strength to drag Munkustrap back to his feet and lead the heavy tabby over to Mistoffelees.

A blue lightening blot shot past Merle, missing his head by inches.

"_Hey!_" he cried. Mistoffelees was thrown off by the other cat's shock that anyone would retaliate. Did the little tom think that this was a game? Had Macavity been sick enough to have raised him to think that fighting and battles were playing games that one always play, with any skills or weapons they had? Worst of all, had Macavity made it clear that the cats that Merle was sent to destroy were now dead and would never to be alive again?

Recovering quickly, Mistoffelees shot another bolt. It would've hit him, but Merle held up his paws in a protective gesture. The lightening struck a red light shield and bounced away. Not wanting to give him another opportunity, Merle crouched down and quickly summoned his most powerful magic.

Realizing what he was doing, Mistoffelees gathered his own magic. There was no way this side of the Heavyside Layer that he'd let Merle blow him away without a fight. Even though he had no idea what would happen, he flung his paws out in front of him. At the exact same moment, both cats fired out rays of intense blue and red light.

The twin lights collided with each other with a deafening boom. Jellicles and strays alike fled to hide underneath garbage. The light engulfed Mistoffelees, Merle, and Munkustrap and Demeter, who were immediately behind Mistoffelees and still trying to console one another. For a moment, one could see each silhouette against the bright light. Then all was dark and silent.

Macavity, who had been blown backwards off his feet, sat up. His backside hurt from landing on it so hard. No wonder Munkustrap always looked so much less engaged in a fight after landing on his bottom or back. He blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. His mouth fell agape as he stared at the spot where the four cats had been.

Of the four, only Merle remained. He was standing shakily, staring straight ahead. His bright blue eyes were now dull and without emotion. He murmured something too soft for anyone to hear and took a step back. He brought his paws to his mouth, eyes filling with tears and began to shake his head in shock.

"_What have I done_," Jennyanydots heard him whisper from her post with the young queens. "I want to take it back." The little black cat swayed. "I want to take it all back. I want to… take…"

To his credit, Macavity leapt to his feet and caught the small cat as his swaying stilled then he collapsed in a dead faint.

Macavity shifted Merle to the ground. He examined him quickly, a skill well learned, among hundreds of other important ones, by sheer chance of being taken in by a young librarian who had a wide collection of non-fiction books; he came to decide that Merle would be all right for a moment. The Hidden Paw looked around the junkyard, waiting for some sign of life.

He breathed a faint sigh of relief as he saw one Jellicle toms, Alonzo, crawl out cautiously from behind a broken washing machine. _At least Merle didn't kill __**everyone**_, Macavity thought.

He watched as the Jellicle stared in disbelief at where their friends had been. Alonzo's face contorted swiftly from shock to despair to rage before he turned on Macavity.

"_Where in Heavyside are they?_" he shouted.

Macavity decided to ignore his question and turned his head to look at the stunning red queen who had slipped out of the tire. He smiled and gestured to the general area before him.

"Impressive, eh, Bomba?" he asked. Bombalurina stared at him for a long moment before she lunged at him. Alonzo caught her around the waist, struggling with the hissing and spitting flame-colored queen.

"_Where she is?_" Bombalurina screamed. "_What did you do to my Deme?_" She cut herself off from further questions when Merle moaned quietly.

Alonzo jerked her away from the small cat and the two older cats stumbled backwards. They glanced at Macavity then back down at the tiny magician. Bombalurina took a step back as he groaned again.

Deciding that he didn't want to have anything to do with such a powerful tom, Alonzo tugged at Bombalurina again. Frightened, she allowed herself to be tucked back into the tire, her fierce green eyes staring outwards. Tucked against Alonzo on one side and Etcetera and Rumpelteazer on the other, she watched warily as the strays emerged from their hiding spots. They cast tired looks at one another and their leader before slowly drifting out of the junkyard. Macavity knelt, scooped Merle into his arms, and followed them.

Nobody spoke or moved for a long time afterwards.

* * *

This is my very first fan fiction ever, so please be kind to it. It's been on the internet for nearly eight years, but stashed back on a website that is no longer being updated, so I doubt this little story ever got much of a chance. So, even though it's definately an old work (someone besides me is bound to notice that), I decided to dust it off, polish it, put it in it's best kept clothes, and parade it about town. Reviews are warmly welcome.


	2. Awakening

**PART 1: CHANGED  
Chapter Two: Awakening**

Munkustrap groaned and rolled onto his belly. His whole body ached painfully. He felt as though his head were floating a mile above his body and his legs felt like Jello. Even his fur hurt.

Drawing himself out of the swimming darkness that surrounded him, he groaned again and opened his eyes. He swept his arms out to his sides, wanting to see if they'd stretch, and brushed against something soft.

Turning his head, he saw a dark haired human child laying beside him. Well, maybe not a child. A teenager. A small one at that. Suddenly startled, Munkustrap jerked into a sitting position.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. _Since when are humans of any kind small? They're all huge. How come this one actually looks smaller than me?_

Gingerly, he reached out to touch the boy. To his horror, his paw he did not see. Instead, two human "paws" (what WERE they called again?) were at the ends of his arms. Not his arms. Human arms.

Munkustrap patted them in disbelief. Seeing that they were indeed real, he brought his "paws" to his face and felt that, too. Human nose and mouth.

Drawing his "paws" over his head, he discovered his thick gray striped fur was gone and replaced by human hair.

Munkustrap gasped and crawled over to a puddle that he had seen when first waking up. Praying it wouldn't be there, he cautiously peered into the mucky water.

_Oh no!_

Staring back him was a human face. Dark brown hair with gray streaks running through it instead of his gray fur. Pale human face instead of his striped one. Human lips and teeth, too. At least his eyes were the same. That was a plus, he guessed.

"Everlasting Cat," he murmured. "I'm a human!"

A groan beside him snapped him out of his shock. Munkustrap turned his head curiously.

The boy beside him had stirred and rolled over. He still had his eyes shut and a look of fear was on his face. Immediately, Munkustrap knew who he was. He leaned over and brushed his hand against the boy's cheek. Munkustrap sighed when the boy's face relaxed into a calm look and he moved his arms out towards Munkustrap's direction.

"Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap said softly. "Wake up."

The boy opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, hunting for the speaker. Being careful not to frighten him, Munkustrap lightly touched his shoulder. Mistoffelees looked at him for a second then jerked up and away.

"Get away!" he hissed.

Not realizing that he was in a human body, Mistoffelees staggered away from the man that was staring at him. He hated human strangers.

"Mistoffelees, stop! It's me! Munkustrap!" Munkustrap called, reaching towards the boy.

Mistoffelees froze. Munkustrap, he thought. How could that be Munkustrap? Suddenly, it hit him like a train. He knew what had happened, at least to some extent. Letting out a cry of confusion, Mistoffelees dove at Munkustrap. He buried his face into the older man's shirt, whimpering.

"Everlasting Cat! We're... we're..." he struggled to say what he knew was correct, but couldn't.

"Humans," a feminine voice finished for him.

Holding a trembling Mistoffelees close, Munkustrap turned his head. He looked at the pretty red haired woman in front of them in awe. She tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's true, Mistoffelees. We're humans," she said.

"Demeter," Munkustrap murmured.

She hurried to him and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Mistoffelees moved his head enough to tuck it into the crook of Demeter's arm. He whimpered softly.

"Want my body back," he whispered, resorting to a kittenish voice and manner. He looked up at Demeter with huge, blue eyes. "Don't wanna be a human."

"I know," she soothed.

Concerned that he was so upset, Demeter brushed a hand down his cheek. She moved a bit then slid Mistoffelees over so that he was closer to her. She cradled him in her arms as best she could, murmuring soothing words. Jennyanydots would be very handy right now, she thought.

Waiting until Mistoffelees had stopped whimpering and had cried himself to sleep, Demeter turned to her mate.

"What can we do? I don't even know what to do with Mistoffelees," she said.

Munkustrap stared at the sleeping boy thoughtfully. Black hair, same blue eyes, and dressed in a black sweater and jeans. Hard to believe that this was the same black tom that he knew. He patted Mistoffelees' head gently and returned his gaze to Demeter.

"Let's let him sleep," he suggested. "This is affecting him worse than either of us." Demeter nodded.

"I know. It's breaking my heart to see him like this." Munkustrap cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her on the lips. "When he wakes, we'll find somewhere to sleep the night."

Exhausted, Demeter nodded, leaned against Munkustrap, and shut her eyes. This was all a bad dream. When she woke up, they'd be back in the junkyard, in their own bodies and curled up in Munkustrap's box. Safe and sound with no human bodies.

At least, she hoped so.


	3. What to Do with Mistoffelees?

**PART 1: CHANGED  
****Chapter Three: What to do with Mistoffelees?**

Mistoffelees awoke a little while later, calmer now. He still insisted on staying in Demeter's arms, but he had ceased crying and was offering bits of conversation every now and then. Once he was sure that Mistoffelees wouldn't go into hysterics at the idea, Munkustrap suggested that they look for shelter.

To everyone's surprise, Demeter dug a wad of bills out of jeans' pocket. It baffled Munkustrap where the money had come from and Mistoffelees looked at it suspiciously. Demeter pointed out that they shouldn't be humans either, so why were they letting something good like this worry them? Neither male was really in the mood to argue, so they reluctantly agreed to let it be.

Tucking the money away, the trio started out. Feeling an unexplainable urge to scold Munkustrap and Demeter for embarrassing him by holding hands, Mistoffelees strode ahead of them. In his cat body, he never would've felt this way, but he figured that his new, human body had something to do with it.

After nearly an hour of wandering the city, they happened across a dingy hotel. After a quick conference, they decided that they had enough money (Demeter's humans talked about it all the time, so she knew what the different slips of paper meant) to spend the night there. Maybe even two.

They slipped quietly into the front lobby and paid for one room (all they could afford). The manager eyed Demeter's shapely, human body with obvious attraction, but Munkustrap glared at him and slipped the other two away from his gaze.

Glad it had two beds and they wouldn't all have to try and cram all into one bed, Mistoffelees claimed his bed. He tore the covers off and made a nest on the top of the bed. After a couple of frustrating minutes, Munkustrap and Demeter were already in bed and ready to sleep, Mistoffelees found a comfortable position. He yawned hugely and stretched his legs, tucking them back afterwards. He murmured a good night and was finally still and silent.

"'night, Munk," Demeter whispered. Munkustrap sighed and draped an arm around her waist. "'night."

* * *

Demeter was the first to awake the next morning. She was amused to find that Mistoffelees, despite his obvious horror to sharing a bed with them, had abandoned his own bed and was curled up next to her. Successfully pushing Munkustrap to the far end of the bed and getting himself in the middle. She realized sadly that he hadn't been able to sleep soundly the last day unless he was in contact with either her or Munkustrap.

Careful not to wake the sleeping males, she slipped out of the bed.

Demeter walked to the bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror. It wasn't what she expected, but it would have to do. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair a few times, attempting to make obey her commands. When it refused, she made a face at herself in the mirror and left the hotel room.

She walked down the pathway outside the rooms until she arrived at the main lobby. Careful to not attract the manager's attention, she slipped bagels, doughnuts, and milk into the ice container she had brought along. Maybe it looked a little stupid, but they were going to eat, so it didn't really matter.

Munching on one of the doughnuts she had taken, she had to admit it tasted better in this body, she returned to the room. Realizing how daft she would look, Demeter knocked on the door. She had, of course, forgotten the key.

"Everyone decent?" she called.

The door swung open to reveal a distraught Munkustrap. His hair, she actually thought it looked good now, was mussed and hung into his eyes. A touch of sweat was on his brow. Demeter almost dropped her bucket.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Getting breakfast," she replied. From behind him, she could see Mistoffelees rocking nervously on the bed. "What's he doing?" The boy jerked his head up.

"_Deme!_"

He practically shoved Munkustrap aside, throwing his arms around Demeter. She did drop the bucket this time. Hugging her tightly, he began to whimper. Demeter grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out to arms' length. She looked him in the eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He shook his head and frantically tried to get back into her embrace. Reluctantly, she let him. She looked up and caught Munkustrap's eye.

"We can't leave him without telling him," he said softly. "I was... uh, using the bathroom when he woke up and he totally flipped out. Guess he thought he was alone and we had abandoned him. Anyway, I could hear him start to scream for Vicki and Jenny and I had to run out of there." He paused a moment. "I had to grab him and pin him down before he would stop. Even then, he kept calling out for them, only not as loud."

Demeter clutched Mistoffelees close to her chest. She was horrified. She had never known Mistoffelees to be so skittish. This whole human thing must be terrifying him more than either her or Munkustrap had guessed.

"It's OK, Mistoffelees," she soothed. "I won't leave you again."

He relaxed a bit and looked up at her face. His own was streaked in tears. "Promise?"

"Promise."

He nodded thoughtfully and very reluctantly pulled away. She noticed that he made sure to stay within an arm's length of her. Bending over, he lifted the ice box that she had dropped off the floor. He opened the lid and peered inside. His blue eyes lit up for the first time since they had left the junkyard.

"Look, Munk!" he exclaimed, shoving the bucket under Munkustrap's nose. "Bagels! And they're fresh, too. Not like the ones in the junkyard."

He dug one out and eagerly bit into it. Shutting his eyes, he happily chewed the bagel. Then he motioned for Munkustrap to eat as well.

The three ate in silence. Mistoffelees polished off three before excusing himself to the bathroom. Munkustrap cocked his head when he heard a squeak of fright. Then he grinned.

"It's OK, Misto. That's supposed to be there," he called.

"Are you sure?" Mistoffelees called back.

"Positive." Demeter blinked. "What is?"

"Nothing." He resumed eating, a knowing smile on his face. After a while, he turned to Demeter.

"Since we're humans, we have to fit in with them." She nodded. "I think that you and I should go out and look for... uh, jobs." Demeter tilted her head.

"What about Misto?" Munkustrap frowned.

"I know. He's too young, at least his human body is, to get a job during the day. My humans' children don't have jobs. I think he'll have to go to one of those places that they send them to. A... a..." He looked helplessly at Demeter.

"A school?"

"Yes. A school." He paused. "We'll have to break it to him gently. I don't want him going into hysterics again. That's the last thing my nerves need."

Demeter agreed. She ate her bagel slowly, waiting for the boy to come back out. She certainly was not looking forward to this.


	4. School

**PART TWO: FITTING IN**

**Chapter One: School**

Mistoffelees regarded the tall building with wariness. Although he knew it couldn't, he felt as though it was staring right back at him, daring him to come closer. He could feel that now familiar ball of lead form in his stomach. It took great concentration for him not to turn and run. After all, there were countless humans inside there. No Jellicle in their right mind would want to be closed up with so many humans. At least, none that he knew.

"Go on," he whispered to himself. "One paw in front of the other."

Immediately, he shook his head. _No_, he thought. _Think feet. You don't have paws anymore. You're… a human._

The last thought came with more than a little disgust. He couldn't help it. Even though they'd been humans for nearly a week now, he still hated the whole idea. Human bodies just weren't graceful enough. And who would ever want to walk around on two feet? That struck him as incredibly stupid.

A loud, clanging noise stirred him out of his thoughts. Mistoffelees watched as the humans gathered around the doors quickly filtered in. Deciding that the noise must mean something, he followed.

When he entered, he found himself alone in an empty hallway. Curious where the humans had gone, he tilted his head and looked about. This was impressive. Hundreds of humans disappearing with one bell-like noise. He made a mental note to learn this magic.

"Where are you supposed to be?"

Mistoffelees spun around to find himself face to face with a much bigger man. He swallowed roughly and thrust a piece of paper out in front of him. Demeter had given it to him after she and Munkustrap had "visited" the school. He had no idea what it meant.

"I-I don't know," he replied. The man took the paper from him and looked at it. "You're new?" he asked without looking up.

"Yes."

"OK. You're in room 119 right now. Mr. Gleamson's first period Chemistry."

"OK." Mistoffelees brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. That made sense, he thought sarcastically. The man handed the paper back to him.

"Follow me."

Folding the paper into a small square, Mistoffelees had to walk fast to keep pace with the older man. He looked, with growing interest, at the numerous rooms they passed. Numbers, he recognized these, labeled them. 123. 121. 119.

The man stopped suddenly, almost making Mistoffelees crash into him. He reached out and turned the doorknob. It swung open to reveal a room full of humans about Mistoffelees' age. They turned their heads to watch them enter the room. An older man at the front of the room closed a thick book in his hands and looked up.

"Mr. Smith?" The man Mistoffelees had followed nodded towards him.

"You have a new student, Mr. Gleamson." The older man nodded.

"Oh. Thank you, sir." He turned to Mistoffelees. "Wait here a second."

The two men walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Mistoffelees was left alone with the other humans. He gazed helplessly at the door for a moment, then slowly turned to face them.

"Who're you?" one boy called. Mistoffelees tugged on the hem on his shirt.

"Mis- Michael." The boy laughed.

"Miss Michael? Got your sex a little confused?" Mistoffelees wasn't too sure what that meant, but had an idea it wasn't good to agree with that.

"N-no. I'm just Michael." He could feel his face growing hotter.

"Leave 'im alone, Josh."

Mistoffelees looked gratefully at his defender. She was a small girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and startling blue eyes. They were narrowed in a playfully challenging way. Josh, the boy that had spoken, rolled his eyes.

"Aw, shut up, Meg." She stuck out her tongue.

"Try and make me." Josh stood.

"Yeah? Why don-"

"Enough already. Jeez, you can cut the tension in here with a knife."

They turned to Mr. Gleamson with sheepish looks. Mistoffelees could tell that they were embarrassed to have been scolded in front of the rest of the class. Mr. Gleamson pointed at the empty desk next to the dark haired girl.

"Michael, why don't you be lab partners with Megan?" he instructed rather than asked.

Mistoffelees nodded and, with head bent, he walked to the back of the room. He glanced at a smiling Megan then slid into the seat. It felt funny to sit like that and he supposed Megan saw the distasteful look he made.

"OK, class. Now get to work. Lab's due end of this period," Mr. Gleamson said.

Mistoffelees watched in amusement as the students bustled around, slipping funny things over their eyes. They reminded him of what Bustopher Jones always had over his eyes. Only they went over both eyes and had a band that went around the back of the students' heads.

"So, where're you from?" Megan asked, sliding the goggles over her eyes. She thrust another pair at him.

"London." She blinked.

"Really? Wow. That's pretty far away. You don't even have an accent." Mistoffelees reluctantly slid the goggles over his head.

"I don't?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Don't know how you managed that." He smiled.

"After so many years around 'Jerrie, you kind of learn not to talk like that. Besides, Jenny'd kill me if I did."

"Jerry? Jenny? Who're they?" Mistoffelees flushed.

"Uh, friends of my parents. Mine, too, but they've known my parents longer." He stopped, feeling that he was starting to babble. Megan seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Cool. You have any brothers or sisters?" Mistoffelees hesitated.

Having been abandoned almost immediately after being able to survive without his mother's milk, he'd never known blood family of any kind. He guessed they could be out there, somewhere, but he'd given up on hoping they'd come back for him. He had a family. Jennyanydots had taken him in the minute she'd seen him and raised him like her own.

"No. It's just me and my parents," he said, smiling at the thought of Munkustrap being his father. Megan smiled thoughtfully.

"You're lucky. I wish I were an only child."

"I don't." That horrible feeling of homesickness came over him again as he thought of the junkyard. He could almost see Pouncival and Electra fighting over a ball of yarn or Victoria and Jemima trying to figure out just what made Etcetera go nuts over Tugger.

"I guess not. But you didn't grow up with an all-too-perfect sister and an obnoxious little brother," Megan said after a moment. Mistoffelees shook off his self pity and grinned at her.

"Trust me, I know what you're talking about. I've lived around annoying... kids for as long as I can remember." Megan blinked, confused.

"I thought you said you were an only child." Mistoffelees shrugged.

"I am. They're... cousins, I guess." He didn't know how else to classify the kittens. "Very distant. Our family's real close."

"Our's isn't," she said, not elaborating further. She set a flask on the tabletop they had moved to and looked around.

"Have you seen the beaker I had a minute ago?" Mistoffelees gazed at her blankly. "I guess not."

She spun around to check the table behind her. Her sleeve caught the edge of the flask and set it off the table. Mistoffelees, not thinking, only reacting, leaped forwards and caught it. He skidded on a small puddle of water and crashed into the next table.

"Michael!" Megan yelped. She hurried over and knelt beside him.

Mistoffelees sat back and blinked, dazed. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His hand drifted up to his forehead where a long, yet shallow cut had been opened. He looked at the blood on his fingertips, then back up at Megan.

"Oww. My head..." he drifted off, suddenly engrossed in the blood. Megan clasped her hand over the cut and looked up at Mr. Gleamson.

"Go to the nurse's," the teacher instructed.

Megan helped Mistoffelees to his feet and led him out of the room.


	5. A Jellicle Cat

**PART TWO: FITTING IN**

**Chapter Two: A Jellicle Cat**

"That stings!" Mistoffelees jerked away from the young, blonde-haired nurse. She lowered the cotton ball and gave him an exasperated look.

"Hold still! I still have to clean that out and you're not making it very easy for me!" Mistoffelees gave her a doubtful look then relaxed his body.

"Fine," he grumbled. He gritted his teeth as she rubbed the alcohol over the cut again. He could see Megan trying to cover a smile with her hand.

He waited until the nurse had finished and slapped a bandage on his forehead. Then he turned to Megan. She met his eyes and burst into giggles. He frowned.

"You think this is funny?" he demanded. She nodded.

"You're such a wimp." Mistoffelees crossed his arms.

"Well, it hurt. Sorry if I don't enjoy pain."

"Wimp."

Having a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument, Mistoffelees slid off the chair and stood. Megan grinned widely at him.

"Ready to go?" He nodded."Yeah, I guess so."

The nurse waved them out as they passed her desk. Megan waited until they were out of her sight and alone in the hall. Then she slung an arm around his waist, much to his surprise and delight. He glanced down at her, a first for him.

"I don't know, Mike. There's something a little strange about you." He swallowed uncomfortably.

"Is that good or bad?" She stopped walking.

"I haven't decided yet."

Before he could reply, that horribly loud bell rang again. Megan smiled coyly at him, then spun and hurried away. Mistoffelees stared after her in happy confusion.

* * *

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. He ate lunch alone, feeling uncomfortably aware of the eyes on him. After the last class he narrowly missed getting hit in the head by a swinging locker door.

Mistoffelees walked home alone. He certainly felt lonely without someone constantly babbling beside him. Even Etcetera's constant chatter would be welcome company right now. True, he loved her like a sister, but didn't she ever shut up?

Deep in his thoughts, which had slid to Megan, he barely noticed the black and white cat. Mistoffelees had to sidestep quickly to avoid stepping on it. The cat glared at him and hissed.

**Stupid human! Watch where you're going!** he heard in his mind. Mistoffelees gasped and stumbled back.

"Alonzo?" he gasped. The cat's eyes widened and it took a step back.

**Everlasting Cat! Mistoffelees, is that you?** the cat asked. Mistoffelees sank to his knees and stared in disbelief at the cat.

"Alonzo!" he whispered. "'course it's me."

The cat looked at him for a moment, then took a hesitant step forward. Suddenly, Alonzo dove into the boy's lap and nuzzled his head against his chest. Mistoffelees hugged him tightly.

**Jeez, Misto! Everyone thinks you're dead!** He paused. **Where're Demeter and Munkustrap? Are they...** Mistoffelees shook his head and set the cat down.

"No, they're fine. They're at our human place right now. I was just going there." Alonzo nodded and stepped closer.

**Good. Take me, too.**

Mistoffelees got to his feet, dusting off his jeans. He bent over and scooped the cat up. Alonzo tensed, gave him a cautious glance then relaxed.

**If you tell anyone that I let you carry me, I'll-**

"Don't worry. I won't. Don't wanna injure your tomhood." Alonzo snorted.

**No, not you,** he said sarcastically. Mistoffelees frowned.

"I think I resent the fact that you don't trust me," he said playfully. Alonzo rolled his eyes and batted at his shirt.

**C'mon. Less talking, more walking.**

"Fine, fine. Jeez, when did you get to be so bossy?" Alonzo looked up.

**Since everyone thought you, Munkustrap, and Demeter were killed by Macavity's magician.** Mistoffelees swallowed.

"Merle," he said.

"What about Merle?" another voice, this one not in his head, asked. Mistoffelees whirled around, Alonzo in his arms.

"Megan! What're you...?" She shrugged.

"Going home. I saw you and decided to catch up." She grinned at Alonzo. "You have a cat? What's her name?" Mistoffelees laughed.

**Shut up, Misto.**

"He. His name is Alonzo." He paused and grinned evilly at Alonzo. "Wanna hold him?"

Alonzo dug his claws into Mistoffelees arm. **I'm gonna kill you.**

"Sure." Megan paused. "Does he scratch?" Mistoffelees shook his head and handed Alonzo to her.

"No. If he knows what's best for him, he won't."

**Just wait until you're a cat again and smaller than me. I'm going to kick your furry butt!** Mistoffelees snorted.

"I'll just zap you," he replied. Megan's head jerked up.

"Excuse me?" Alonzo laughed.

**Now who looks like an idiot?**

"Nothing," Mistoffelees muttered. Megan gave him a funny look and continued to pet Alonzo. Suddenly, the cat burst into loud, happy purrs. Mistoffelees grinned.

"I knew you liked being petted," he said. Megan smiled back.

"He's just a big purr machine," she cooed.

"That he is. Not much of a tom, is he?"

**Aw, put a cork in it, Mistoffelees. I know that you'd rather be where I am right now. You've got the hots for a human.** Mistoffelees flushed.

"Doesn't help him with the ladies too much," he shot back. Alonzo purred contentedly.

**That's not what Cassie says**, he replied smugly.

Sick of debating with someone only he could hear, Mistoffelees took the cat back. He nodded at Megan.

"Well, I'd better get home." He hesitated. "Do you wanna come with me? Maybe you can explain some of that chemistry stuff to me." Alonzo shifted in his arms.

**What're you doing, Misto?** Mistoffelees ignored him.

"Well, OK. Just for a little while, though. I have soccer practice at 6:30," she agreed. Mistoffelees smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" He felt Alonzo knead his claws into his shirt.

**I hope you know what you're doing.**

**Author's Note: **I'd just like to say a few thank you's to the fans who have reviewed and to those who have been reading. Like I said, this is my oldest piece of fan fiction and, therefore, not my best, but it warms my heart to know that people actually like and feel it worthwhile enough to read. Thank you soooooo much.

Love, The Lady Elizabeth


	6. The Funny Thing About Love

**PART TWO: FITTING IN  
Chapter Three: The Funny Thing About Love**

"I'm h_ooooo_me!"

Mistoffelees opened the door and set Alonzo down on the ground. The cat sniffed the air, then padded into the dingy apartment. He looked about, then jumped onto the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Hi, home. You sound happy," Demeter called from the one bedroom. Mistoffelees grabbed Megan's hand, she didn't protest or try to take it away, and walked forward.

"Yep. Come out here. There a couple of... people you have to meet." Megan glanced at him.

"A couple?"

"Alonzo, too." Megan arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Her eyes widened a bit when Demeter entered the room. There was no way someone so young could have a teenage son. Unless she was his stepmother. But, then again, he hadn't mentioned having one, so Megan was at a loss. Demeter smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hi. My name's Demi. I'm Michael's mother."

*Michael? Nice name.* Demeter tensed.

"Who said that?" she asked, looking around. Megan frowned.

"I didn't hear anything," she replied. Mistoffelees patted Demeter's arm.

"S'OK, Mom." Demeter looked at him doubtfully. "Look who I found. Alonzo."

Demeter's mouth dropped open. She gazed at him in disbelief then spun around. Upon setting eyes on the young tom, she gasped and hurried to the couch. Alonzo hopped up and smiled at her.

*Hey, Demi! How ya been?* Demeter grabbed him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Alonzo! We missed you so much," she whispered.

"He ran away," Mistoffelees lied to Megan. She nodded.

*Demi? You're crushing me.* Demeter quickly loosened her grip. Alonzo sighed in relief. *Thanks.*

Mistoffelees tapped Megan's arm. She looked at him with her huge, enchanting eyes.

"Let's go study," he suggested. Megan nodded eagerly, grateful to get away from the crazy lady and her cat.

* * *

Megan stared out the window. She had given Mistoffelees, who she only knew as Michael, some problems out of her chemistry book to work on. She had noticed the odd way he clutched at his pen. Almost as though he'd never held a pen before.

"Done," he said triumphantly. Megan turned and gazed down at the paper.

"What is this?" she asked, staring at the scribbles on the paper. He frowned.

"That's how I write."

"I can't read it." Mistoffelees snatched the paper out of her hands.

"It's in perfect Jellish. How can you not read it?" Megan raised her eyebrows.

"Jellish?"

"Yes." He suddenly realized what he'd said. "I mean... let me read it for you."

Without letting her protest, he read off what he'd written. Megan sat in silence until he finished. Mistoffelees finally looked up, his cheeks bright with embarrassed pride.

"Is it any good?" She shrugged.

"I guess so. You messed up the math on this one, but other than that..."

"Can I put it away now?"

Megan nodded. "Yes, get rid of the evil thing."

Mistoffelees shoved the paper into the book, slamming it decisively. He turned his head to find Megan inches from his nose. His heart quickened and he felt his mouth go dry. Megan stared at him for a moment before slipping her hand into his.

"There's something there," she said softly. "Something that's not like anything I've ever seen before."

"Megan, I-"

"Don't." She put a finger to his lips. "Don't try and deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Mistoffelees stared at her helplessly. There was so much that she knew, yet so little. How could he ever hope that she'd be able to understand everything about him? Instead of fighting her accusations, he hung his head.

Without warning, she grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then brought her lips to his. She seemed cautious at first, then shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shocked, Mistoffelees stiffened. All he knew about love and everything he'd been raised with was suddenly nonsense to him. A human had feelings for him and, fight it though he tried, he had feelings for a human. Giving in, he slid his arm around her waist and returned her kiss.

"Misto?"

Mistoffelees jumped and pulled away. He stared at Munkustrap with wide, confused eyes. The older man stared back, his eyes disapproving and disappointed. Megan caught their looks and blushed. She jumped up and fumbled for her bag.

"I'll go now," she told Mistoffelees and ran from the room. Munkustrap stared after her.

"She's a human," he said, not looking at the boy. Mistoffelees stood.

"Munk... I... she...," he trailed off, unable to form the sentences he needed. Munkustrap's shoulders slumped.

"Stay away from her. It won't work."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "How would you know?"

Munkustrap turned to him then. "She's a human. You're a Jellicle."

"Not anymore. Look at me! I'm a human, too!" Mistoffelees nearly shouted.

"What's going on?" Demeter asked. She stood in the doorway, Alonzo at her side. Munkustrap ran his fingers through his hair.

"Him. He thinks he's in love with a human." Mistoffelees spun away.

"Misto?" Demeter asked softly.

*A human? That can't be true.* Mistoffelees rounded on them furiously. His bright blue eyes glowed with anger.

"How would you understand? You don't even know what I'm feeling! You think you do, but you don't!" He staggered back, suddenly dizzy. Demeter held out her hand.

"Misto, stop. You-"

"SHUT UP!" he roared. Alonzo jumped back and hissed.

"Stop," Munkustrap said softly. He put his hand on Demeter's arm.

Not saying another word, he led her out of the room. She glanced doubtfully at him, but allowed him to do it. Mistoffelees clenched his hands into fists and glared at Munkustrap.

"Where're you going?" Munkustrap paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"No where. Neither are you."

Before he could react, Munkustrap shut the door. Mistoffelees could hear him turn the lock and he took a step forward.

"Munk? Don't do this," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Misto. You just can't see the human," was the reply.

Mistoffelees let out a choked cry and flung himself at the door. He pounded on it until his hand were raw and sore. Exhausted, he slumped against it and slid to the ground. He rested his head on his knees and began to weep, thinking desperately of Megan.


	7. Only Together

**PART THREE: DECISIONS  
Chapter One: Only Together**

Alonzo hopped up onto the chair beside Demeter. He was panting from exhaustion and gratefully slumped against the bumpy surface. Across from them, a result from running to the junkyard and back, two identical cats sat. They stared at each other for a moment, then back at Munkustrap and Demeter.

*He loves a human?* Coricopat asked. Demeter nodded sadly.

"Yes. What can we do, though? I have an idea that he's not going to want to leave without her." Tantomile glanced down at her paws and shuffled them uneasily.

*There's only thing to do then.* Munkustrap looked up from his lap.

"What? We're not leaving him. I refuse to leave him here alone." Tantomile shook her head, but didn't look up.

*No. We take her, too.*

*Huh? A human in the junkyard?* Alonzo asked in disbelief. Coricopat glanced at his sister, then back at Alonzo.

*No. As a Jellicle, right?* Tantomile nodded. *Or least as a cat,* he added.

"How are we going to do that?" Demeter asked. Tantomile finally looked up.

*We use the same spell that we're going to use on you three on her.* Alonzo frowned.

*Would that even work?* Coricopat shrugged.

*It's worth a shot,* he said. *Worse comes to worse, we'll at least have Misto back.*

Munkustrap sighed. Coricopat did have a point. Even if he didn't like the idea of having a human coming to live in the junkyard, he'd rather do that lose Mistoffelees. He felt responsible for the younger cat and besides he was one of his best friends.

"All right," he agreed finally. "Alonzo? Can you find Megan? Bring her here as soon as you can." Alonzo blinked.

*What if she doesn't want to come?*

"Hopefully that won't happen."

* * *

Megan paused. Why am I running away? she thought. Why am I letting his father chase me away as if we've done something wrong? No answer.

She turned at the sound of a faint mew. Looking down, she saw the cat that Michael had brought home rubbing his head against her leg. She picked the cat up, confused and distracted by her thoughts. After petting the creature for a moment, she looked down at it contemplatively.

"I'll take you back," she sighed. Suddenly a plan formed in her head.

If she could only figure out what it was that Michael's father didn't approve of her, maybe she could fix it. Maybe then, he would be able to accept the fact that she loved his son.

* * *

Mistoffelees raised his eyes up to greet Munkustrap. The older man looked more than a little sheepish, but glad to see that his plan had worked and that Mistoffelees had calmed down. He offered a smile to the boy.

"Misto?" Mistoffelees turned his face away. "Don't be mad. I'm only trying to do what's best."

Mistoffelees' eyes jerked back to Munkustrap's face. "What's best?" he asked dully. "Of course YOU know what's best."

"At least try to understand the position I'm in."

Mistoffelees smiled bitterly. "I could ask the same of you."

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am, but I had to. At the time it seemed like the only thing to do." Mistoffelees hung his head.

"Well, be happy with yourself. You've succeeded. I'll never see her again and you don't have to worry about a human and a Jellicle being together."

"How do you know that?"

"Cori and Tant are here. They know how to bring us home." Munkustrap tilted his head.

"How...?"

"You forget. I'm the original conjuring cat, remember? I just know some things." Munkustrap sighed.

"Oh, Misto..." Mistoffelees' eyes narrowed.

"Don't. I don't want your pity. You've done what you had to do, didn't you? You can't go and say you regret it now."

Munkustrap was at a loss for words. But I do regret it, he wanted to say, but didn't. Instead, he decided to say what he knew would brighten the boy's spirit.

"Misto? We talked after Megan left. The four of us. And we've come to a decision." Mistoffelees shrugged.

"What?"

"We decided that, if she wants to, Megan will come with us."

Mistoffelees felt his jaw drop. He hadn't thought of that. Of course. It was perfect. The girl he loved, his home, his own body, his family. What could be better. How come this hadn't occurred to him?

"Really?" he asked weakly. Munkustrap nodded and knelt beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to find that Mistoffelees was trembling.

"Really."


	8. The Invitation

**PART THREE: DECISIONS  
Chapter Two: The Invitation**

Megan knocked softly on the door. For a fleeting moment, she considered setting the cat down and fleeing before anyone answered the door. It left the moment the door swung open to reveal an anxious Demeter. The woman smiled and gestured towards the inside of the apartment.

"Come in, come in," she said.

Megan was confused. How could it be that while one of Michael's parents was so disapproving of her while the other one seemed to be rather pleased to see her? She didn't know, but was rather taken aback when his father walked into the room.

"I just came to bring back your cat," she said shakily, loosing her nerve. The man smiled warmly at her.

"Please, come in. Despite what happened, I'm really not upset with you," he said.

Megan stared at him doubtfully. Was this man insane? Why was he jumping from emotion to emotion like this? She didn't like it one bit. However, her mind was made up the second she saw Mistoffelees walk into the room. His head was down, his eyes staying on the floor.

"Michael?" she called. Mistoffelees' head jerked up and his face brightened.

"Megan," he said softly.

To her surprise, he strode forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lifting her a little off the floor, he spun her around. Megan flung her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here," he murmured. She tightened her grip.

"Me too."

They turned as Munkustrap cleared his throat. His hair was hanging in his eyes again, but he made no attempt to fix it. He also looked uncomfortable and anxious.

"Misto? I think it's time that you told her." Demeter nodded and slid into his arms.

"Yes. I want to go home."

* * *

Mistoffelees finally finished. Having been seated before he began, Megan looked at him in disbelief and, at the same time, as if every word he said were true. He knew how confusing this must be for her, but he knew that she didn't have very long to accept it. Either she accept it now, or never see him again. He prayed for the former.

"Y-your name is Mistoffelees?" she asked finally. He nodded.

"Yes. And these are Munkustrap, Demeter, Alonzo, Coricopat, and Tantomile," he replied, pointing each one out to her. Megan looked at them a moment, then turned back to him.

"And you want me to go with you?" Mistoffelees smiled gently and clasped her hands in his.

"Yes. I love you and I never want to be apart from you." She looked down.

"What about my family? What about my life?" He sighed.

"I... you can see your family."

"How?"

"You could become a housecat, too. You can live with them when you're not in the junkyard. That's what I do."

Megan bit her lip. He did have a point. She'd still have her family and she'd have him as well. The rest of her human life she didn't really mind leaving. And besides, look at them, she thought. They're so close with each other. Surely, if I lived there as well, too, I'd have a close family as well. She nodded slowly.

"All right. I'll do it," she said softly. Mistoffelees kissed her.

"Great," he whispered.

*Let's get this show on the road!* Alonzo shouted happily.

* * *

*Here,* Tantomile said. She pushed a small vial towards Munkustrap. *Don't drink too much.* He gazed at it for moment.

"Is it safe?" Tantomile glanced at Coricopat, who shrugged.

*I guess we'll find out.*

Mistoffelees felt Megan's hand tighten on his. He glanced at her. To surprise, her face was very pale and she looked as though she were going to be sick. He rubbed her arm.

"Are you all right?" She smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Just a little scared."

"Don't be. I'm here."

"I know," she said, nestling her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and looked at Munkustrap.

"Well, here goes," Munkustrap said.

He looked at the vial for a moment, then tilted it up to his mouth. He shot a sidelong glance at Demeter, then squeezed his eyes shut and took a swallow. He jerked it away and cringed. Demeter put a hand on his arm.

"Munk?" He opened his eyes.

"I'm OK," he assured her. "It just tastes like garbage, that's all." Coricopat scowled. *Well, if you want caviar, you'll have to go elsewhere.*

Munkustrap laughed and handed the vial to Demeter. She took it and held to her lips. She grabbed Munkustrap's hand and she too took a swallow of the potion. Immediately after, she brought it down and coughed.

"Everlasting Cat, Cori! It tastes horrible!" The cat rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Mistoffelees playfully protested drinking the potion, but had some next. Megan laughed at the face he made, then drank the last of the potion. He pushed her shoulder lightly and asked if she liked the way it tasted. Megan shot him a dirty look and handed the vial back to Munkustrap.

"Well, we've all had a dri-" Munkustrap cut off in mid-sentence, his hands drifting to his throat. He gagged and sunk to his knees.

"Munk? Are you OK?!" Demeter shrieked, rushing to his side. He shook his head rapidly, then, abruptly, passed out. She moaned in horror.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat! Munk! Is he... he..." Then, like Munkustrap, she swayed and fainted. Mistoffelees caught her and set her down on the ground. He looked at the others then fled from the room. Megan started after him, but Alonzo stood up and shook his head.

*No, don't. He doesn't want you to see him pass out like they did.* Megan knew it was working because she could hear him.

Suddenly, Megan felt a wave of nausea pass over her. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Attempting to comfort her, Alonzo rubbed his head against hers. After a moment, her body relaxed and he backed away. He glanced at the twins.

*What now?* Coricopat stepped forward.

*We wait.*


	9. Jellicle Cats

**PART THREE: DECISIONS  
Chapter Three: Jellicle Cats**

Megan awoke slowly, reluctant to leave the warmth of the darkness around her. She groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a pleasant faced kitten. It blinked at her and smiled.

"Hi," it said. Megan suddenly remembered what had happened. She shook her head, trying to clear it, then smiled back.

"Hi. Who're you?" The kitten rocked back on its heels and smiled wider.

"Etcetera. Who're you?" Megan sat up.

"Megan." The kitten tilted her head.

"Megan? What kind of name is Megan?" Megan started to reply when she heard a warning hiss.

"Cettie! G'way! I told you to leave her alone!"

Megan turned to see a small, black tom, only a little larger than the kitten, give Etcetera an exasperated look. Etcetera rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Misto! I wasn't bothering your GIRLFRIEND," she said. The tom's face flushed.

"Git! Before I turn you into a Pol!" Etcetera glared at him.

"I'm telling Mom you said that. You know you're not supposed to threaten us with your magic," she shot back. The tom sighed.

"Fine, fine. I take it back. Now go!" Etcetera smiled sweetly and pranced away.

"I'm still telling Mom," she called behind her.

"Kittens," he grumbled under his breath. "I really ought to turn her into a Pol. Maybe that'd shut her up." He turned to Megan then.

"Michael? I mean, Mistoffelees?" He nodded.

Thrilled and overwhelmed, she threw her arms around his neck and began to cover his face with kisses. He laughed at the tickling texture of her tongue. After a long embrace, they broke apart and Megan jerked her head in the direction that the kitten had left in.

"Who exactly was she?" He rolled his eyes.

"Etcetera, better known as Cettie. My sister. Sort of." Megan put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"Really? What do you mean by 'sort of'?" He tucked an arm around her and sat down, pulling her with him.

"That's a long story. I'll tell it to you later," he promised. Then he yawned. "Let's get some sleep first and I'll introduce you to everyone later." Megan yawned too and curled up against him.

"OK," she agreed.

The two cats shut their eyes and, curled up tight against each other, slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
